Return of the Death Eaters
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Set 9 months after the Epilogue in DH. On the 20th anniversary of the Battle at Hogwarts, Harry receives a death threat, saying he will die in 24 hours. Meanwhile, his whole family, and most of his friends are in danger. Can Harry find who's responsible?
1. 6:00 AM to 7:00 AM

**Ok...this story isn't a complete parody, since I'm keeping the names of the HP characters and the locations and magic; but this fanfic is going to be based heavily on Fox's 24. Each chapter will take place over one hour. All OCs and anything unfamiliar (Except for the Weasley grandchildren, Draco's, Neville's, and Percy's wives) belong to me. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling. This story takes place on May 2 and 3 of 2018.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**The following takes place between 6:00 AM and 7:00 AM**_

6_**:00:10 AM**_

_**Somewhere outside of Yorkshire, England**_

A tall, hooded figure stood atop a hill looking over the city. The sun rose behind him casting his shadow over th outskirts of the still sleepy town. He smirked.

'Today will be the beginning of the end...' He thought. The man disapperated into a small dark cabin occupied with two others, baring their lit wands.

"Is it done?" He asked.

One of his accomplices nodded. "Harry Potter will die by the end of the day."

The first man smiled. "Excellent. There is no room for error. This day must go perfectly."

"Yes, sir."

_**6:02:34 AM**_

_**12 Grimmauld Place, London**_

Harry Potter stretched his legs as he sat down at his kitchen table. Kreacher was getting along in his years, so Harry told him to wake up on his own time. Thus, Harry had to make breakfast himself. While he ate, he looked over his paperwork. As head of the Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic, he had to go over report after report of wizarding terrorism that had been going on ever since Voldemort's death.

Harry looked up when he heard footsteps. He smiled as he saw his wife descending from the staircase.

"Morning." Harry greeted.

Ginny smiled as she walked over to her husband. "Good morning." She kissed Harry on the cheek. "Whatcha looking at?"

"More reports of random attacks in Preston." Harry sighed. "You'd think that after twenty years everything would go back to normal, but no..."

"Well, my dad said that even when there wasn't a war going on, there was still violence." Ginny stated. She bent down and took a bite of Harry's buttered toast. "Hey, think of it this way: if there was no violence, you'd be out of a job."

"True..."

Ginny went to make herself breakfast. Harry focused on one intruging report.

_'Known Death Eater, Avery (65) was sighting near Hogsmeade last Friday night. Witnesses saw him appear at the end of High Street, then he disapperated. Avery was known for being in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's inner circle twenty years ago. It is unknown whether or not he's still active in his crimes.'_

"Son of a bitch..." Harry muttered._ 'What was Avery doing out of prison? Was he up to something? Are other Death Eaters involved?'_

"Harry?" Harry hastily put the report away as Ginny re-entered the room with a breakfast plate and coffee. "What's wrong?"

Harry smiled. "Nothing."

"It's not nothing. I can read your face pretty well by now." Ginny sat down. "Talk to me."

The Auror just sighed and shook his head. "It's really nothing, Gin. Just...a death eater was sighted in Hogsmeade last weekend."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Oh my God."

"Yeah."

"Okay...well..." Ginny cleared her throat. "I hope it's nt too serious."

"Me too."

_**6:06:45 AM**_

_**Ministry of Magic**_

The ministry was in full swing with sunlight streaming through the fake windows. Wizards were apparating and arriving via floo powder and memos were flying everywhere. In the Auror department, aurors were at work confiding to their recently invented wizards' glasses, which were TV screen sized surveillance cameras. All they'd have to do is say the place they wanted to see, and said place would appear on the screen.

Some aurors were also talking on another recent invention, Wiz-communicators, also known as WCs. They doubled both as a mobile phone and a Personl Digital Assistant, except they work with magic. All you would have to do is use the keypad to type in the person's full name, and his or her face would appear on screen, and you could talk. If you wanted to have a private conversation, you'd put the WC to your ear.

Chloe Ordis was a medium height woman of 25 with shoulder length dark blonde hair and brown eyes. She was blunt, sarcastic, and serious; but also very smart. She looked over Kent and Yorkshire to make sure nothing bad was happening over there. She sighed.

_'Same old nothing happening as usual...' _She thought. Her communicator beeped. "Ordis." She answered. She listened intently to the caller. Her frown deepened. "Are you sure?...and it's today?...All right, thanks. I'll tell him."

Chloe stood up and headed towards Kingsley Shackelbolts' office. She didn't need to go that far. Kingsley was standing twelve feet away talking to another Auror.

"Minister?" Chloe asked as she approached the two.

Kingsley glanced at Chloe, then turned back to his friend. "Let me know when you have it."

"Yes, sir." The auror walked off.

Kingsley turned back to Chloe. "Yes, Chloe?"

"Somers just called me a few minutes ago. He said that he overheard a couple of Death Eaters." Chloe said. "They said that there's going to be an attempt on Harry Potyters' life today."

"Merlin's Beard." Kingsley replied. He sighed and shook his head. "How serious is this threat?"

"Very. They want him dead in twenty-four hours."

"All right Thanks for letting me know. And let me know if anything else comes up about this.:"

"Yes, sir."

_**6:14:23 AM**_

_**12 Grimmauld Place**_

Harry sat in his sitting room aiming his wand at random dust bunnies, making them skid across the floor into the fireplace. Ginny was at the _Daily Prophet_ headquarters dropping off her articles on the recent Quidditch match between the USA and Kenya, and Lily was up and eating breakfast.

Harry's communicator beeped. "Potter." He answered.

"Harry, this is Kingsley. Do you have a minute?" Kingsley asked.

"Yeah."

"Listen to me carefully. We just heard from a very reliable source that there will be an attempt on your life today."

Harry's eyes widened. He swallowed. "With all due respect...I get death threats at least once a month. Why is this any different?"

"Because they want you dead in twenty-four hours." Kingsley stated. "Harry, I'm advising you as a friend, please, take this seriously, and be very careful and alert today."

Harry sighed. "All right, I will."

"Good." Kingsley smiled. "You coming in?"

"Yeah. Ginny's dropping off some articles at the _Daily Prophet_. She'll be home in a few minutes, then I'll leave." Harry replied.

"All right. See you then."

"Bye." Harry hung up and groaned in dread. He knew a major death threat was inevitable. He got rid of the darkest wizard of all time! Voldemort's Death Eaters were just about to rule the world, when, BAM! He ruined it all. The doorbell rang as Harry walked out to the hallway. Getting paranoid, he pulled out his wand and aimed it at the door. Harry took a deep breath and walked to the door and slowly opened it.

"Harry!" Hermione greeted. Harry exhaled sharply. "What are you doing?"

"Hermione, where did you send your parents when we were on the run in '97?" Harry asked.

Hermione just stared. "....Sydney, Australia. Why?"

Harry gave a big sigh of relief and lowered his wand. "Sorry about that. Come in."

Hermione walked int the house with her ten year old son Hugo in tow. Harry cleared his throat. "Hey, Hugo. Lily's downstairs eating breakfast."

"Thanks, Uncle Harry." Hugo smiled, then he hugged his mother good-bye.

Hermione waited until Hugo was out of sight and turned t Harry. "Wanna tell me what's going on?"

Harry swallowed. "Kingsley called me a few minutes ago. He told me that there will be an attempt on my life today. The people behind it want me dead by tomorrow morning."

Hermione stared in shock and horror./ "Oh my God...uh...then should you really be going into work today?"

"It's my job, Hermione." Harry stated. "Plusd I want to find out who's responsible and put a stop to this."

"Harry..." Hermione sighed and shook her head. She knew he wqas going to say that.

"I'm not trying to be a hero, Hermione. It's my job." Harry argued.

Hermione gave in. "Fine. I'm heading over to the ministry right now. Let me know how Ginny takes it."

"She doesn't have to know..." Harry said simply.

"Harry, she is your wife. She has a right to know!" Hermione threw her hands up.

"I don't want to worry or scare her." Harry argued back. "Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

Just then, Ginny apparated behind Harry, who spun around and aimed his wand at her. "When was the last time we had sex?"

Hermione put her hand to hwer mouth to supress a laugh. She blushed. "Um...okay, that's my cue. Harry, I'll see you later, and Ginny, Hugo's here. Make sure he stays out of trouble." Hermipone disapparated.

Ginny stared at her husband. "A, three weeks ago on the living room floor. B, what gives?"

Harry lowered his wand. "I'm sorry. I just got a new report, and I'm getting a little paranoid."

"Wow. The report must be major to think someone's impersonating your wife." Ginny folded her arms.

"Again, I'm sorry." Harry hugged Ginny, who sighed and gave in. She returned the hug.

"Fine. I forgive you." Ginny smiled. "Have fun at work."

"Don't I always?" Harry joked. They laughed and shared a kiss.

_**6:18:11 AM**_

_**Ministry of Magic**_

Harry and Hermione arrived at the Auror office. Hermione turned to Harry. "Ron's here. I have a breifing wiuth the law enforcement team. Let me know if anything progresses."

"Okay." Harry walked over to the group of cubicles. "Everyone listen up!" He said loudly. All eyes turned to him./ "I know about the threat on my life today. I want everyone to check out the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. I think that's what this is about. I want a list of all living Death Eaters that were involved in the battle. Also, I want updates every fifteen minutes of new leads and attacks. Thank you. Let's get to it, shall we?" He watched as everyone muttered in agreement and went back to work. Harry heaved a big sigh and went to his station. He had a feeling that today was going to be a long day.

_**6:26:47 AM**_

_**Bristol, England**_

In a small cottage on the outskirts of Bristol, Minerva McGonagol sat on a chair gazing out the window. She clutched a small piece of a photo I her palm as if her life depended on it. She heard the door open slowly.

"Grandma?" Her 32 year old granddaughter, Maisie asked. "What are you doing up so early?"

Minerva turned and smiled at Maisie. "I couldn't sleep."

"Okay, well...would you like some tea?" Maisie smiled.

"Thank you, dear."

Minerva found herself wondering what the afterlife was like. She wondered if her late husband and her late friends who died in the two wizard wars will greet her. The door opening again, and a reflection of a hooded figure answered Minerva's questions as to why she was thinking about the afterlife. If she was thirty years younger, Minerva would definitely fight for her life. But, she just didn't have the energy. She sighed.

"So...how are you going to do it?" Minerva asked. She turned around. "Slowly and painfully, or quick?"

The man didn't answer. Instead, he raised his wand and pointed it at Minerva McGonagol's heart. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Maisie heard a scream and saw a flash of green light. Heart pounding, she ran into the sitting room She screamed as she saw her grandmother laying dead on the floor. A ripped-out photo of herself with a green Dark Mark stamped over her face.

_**6:34:56 AM**_

_**Ministry of Magic**_

Kingsley practically rqn to the Auror department with a rolled-up piece of parchment in his hand. Harry looked up, and stood up, slightly concerned.

"Minerva McGonagol is dead." Kingsley saaid sadly.

"Harry went numb. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He swallowed. "How?"

"Her granddaughter found her dead in the sitting room with this..." He held up a torn-out picture of McGonagol with a green dark mark on it. "laying next to her."

Harry gasped and shook his head. "I...I haven't seen this in years."

"The Dark Mark, or the picture?"

"The Dark Mark." Harry replied. He then thought of the reports he's heard of sightings of Death Eaters. "I think the Death Eaters are behind this. Who else would use that mark?"

"I agree." Kingsley rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Put your people on high alert. Make finding the death eaters your top priority. I do not want anything to get in the way of our victory anniversary luncheon."

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded. After watching Kingsley leave, he turned to address the aurors. "Everyone? If I could have your attention, please." Everyone turned to him. "I'm sorry to announce that Minerva McGonagol was found dead in her home a few minutes ago. We think Death Eaters are responsible. I want everyone on this. Make finding the Death eaters your first priority." Everyone went back to work.

Chloe came up to Harry. "Sir. I got a lead on a Death eater."

"Speak." Harry turned to her, listening intently. _'That was fast...'_

"He goes by the name Osterlind. I'm not sure if it's his real name." Chloe explained. "But he was spotted in a run-down warehouse in Sussex."

"Thanks, Chloe. Good work." He ran over to ron's cubicle. "Ron! We have a lead. Let's go!"

"Where to?" Ron asked, pulling out his wand.

"A run-down warehouse in Sussex/" Harry replied. He turned to another Auror named Adam. "Send backup teams in five minutes. We need to sneak attack him."

"Got it."

Ron and Harry apparated to the warehouse. It was dark and dusty. They lit their wands and slowly walked inside.

"Hello?" Harry called out softly. "Mr. Osterlind?"

The heard a rustle ahead of them. Ron and Haqrry aimed their wands in front of them ad they walked further into the warehouse. Harry finally spotted Osterlind opening a window.

"Freeze!" Harry yelled. Osterlind raised his hands in surrender. "Get on the ground, now!"

Osterlind slowly kneeled, then quickly pulled out his wand and flung it at Ron.

Ron screamed as he was thrown back, unconscious. Harry shot a stunning spell at Osterlind, but he disapparated. He ran to Ron.

"Ron?" Harry turned him over. He was still breathing, but he was unconscious. "Damn it!"

_**6:52:03 AM**_

_**Ministry of Magic**_

After dropping Ron off at St. Mungo's, Harry headed straight for Hermione's office. She looked up.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry sighed. "It's Ron. He's been shot with a dark spell. I had to take him to St. Mungo's."

Hermione paled. "How bad is it?"

"It's serious. He's gonna be at St. Mungo's for a while." Hary replied. Hermione sobbed quietly. Harry heaved a sigh. "Hermione, if you want to take the day off and be with Ron, I'm sure the Minister will understand."

Hermione sniffed and shook her head. "No. I can't take the day off. Not today." She took a deep breath. "I just...need a calming solution, and I'll be fine."

"Okay, if you say so." Harry shrugged. His phone rang. He left the office to answer it. "Potter."

"Harry?" Harry heard Ginny whisper frantically.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned.

"There are three Death Eaters in our house!" Ginny whspered urgently.

Harry's blood went cold. "Where are you, now?" He headed for the Auror department.

"I'm in Kreacher's den with Kreacher and the kids." Ginny replied. "Oh my God, Harry, why are they doing this? What do they want?"

"Ginny, just calm down." Harry said, controlling his fear. "Just...stay put and keep quiet. I'm on my way." Harry hung up the phone and let one of his coworkers know what was going on. Then, he disapperated.

XX

Ginny took deep, shallow breaths as she held Lily and Hugo close to her. Kreacher was in front of the trio, ready to use his House-Elf magic for defense. Ginny had left her wand in her room.

They heard a door open and held their breaths. One pair of footsteps could be heard descending down the staircase and running to the door of Kreacher's den. Someone knocked.

"Ginny, it's me." Harry said quietly.

Ginny moved to the door. "What time was our oldest son born?"

"5:23 AM on November 20th, 2004." Harry answered. Ginny sighed with relief and opened the door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ginny replied. "My wand's in our bedroom."

"I'll get it." Harry disapperated. Ginny was about to protest, but it was too late. Ginny just groaned loudly nd closed the door. She was about to lock it when it was torn off it's hinges. Ginny screamed as she was flown against a wall and fell to unconsciousness. Lily screamed as three strange men in black cloaks approached her, Hugo, and Kreacher.

"DADDY!" Lily screamed. The Death Eaters stunned bot Hugo and Kreacher and dragged Lily out of the room. "AAAH! NO! DADDY!"

Harry flew back downstairs in time to see Lily being dragged out. "No!" He whipped out his wand as a Death Eater pulled out an old soup can and ll three of them put a finger on it. Harry sent a stunning spell after them just as they disappeared. "DAMMIT!"

_**6:59:59...**_

_**7:00:00**_


	2. 7:00 AM to 8:00 AM

_**The following takes place between 7:00 AM and 8:00 AM.**_

_**7:00:30 AM**_

_**12 Grimmauld Place**_

It took Harry thirty seconds to regain his composure. He took deep breaths and swallowed. He went over to Ginny and woke her up with a spell, then headed to Kreacher's den to do the same to Kreacher and Hugo.

"Lily?" Ginny called out as she clumsily stood up. She walked over to Harry. "Harry, where's Lily?"

Harry swallowed, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened his eyes and turned to Ginny. "She's been kidnapped." Ginny's eyes widened in horror. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't fast enough."

Ginny started sinking to the floor. "Oh my God..." She started crying as Harry caught her before she hit the ground. "Oh my God! Why was she taken?"

Harry hugged his wife. "The Death Eaters behind this...want me dead in less than twenty-four hours."

Ginny looked up at her husband in horror. "What? You think...that Lily was kidnapped to get to you?"

"Yeah." Harry replied sadly. "Also...Ron was attacked earlier this morning while we were following a lead. He's in St. Mungo's now."

Ginny stared at Harry in shock. "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

"McGonagol's dead." Harry replied. He sighed. "I need to get authorization for a portkey."

"To where?"

"The Ministry of Magic." Harry answered. "You'll be safer there."

_**7:05:45 AM**_

_**Ministry of Magic**_

Hermione waited patiently for her brother- and sister-in-law and son to arrive in her office. She stood up as the trio appeared in front of her desk. Hermione walked over to Hugo and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Hugo replied.

Hermione sighed. "I apparated home and got you some of your books and games to keep you entertained while you're here."

Hugo went to the corner with all of his stuff. Hermione sighed again and turned to Ginny and Harry. "Ok, what's going on?"

"Lily got kidnapped less than ten minutes ago." Harry explained. "I think it has something to do with my death threat."

Hermione put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my God." She turned to Ginny. "Are you doing okay?"

Ginny just shook her head and sighed sadly. "I just..." She started crying. "I wasn't careful enough!" She cried harder. Harry held her and led her to a chair to sit down. Hermione grabbed a vial of calming solution.

"Ginny...I have to go back to work." Harry said. "I promise I will do everything I can to get Lily back."

Ginny swallowed and nodded. "Okay. Go. I'll be fine."

"Okay." Harry kissed Ginny's forehead and left the office.

_**7:14:35 AM**_

_**Ministry of Magic**_

Harry reported the kidnapping to Kingsley on his way to the auror department. He cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention. "My daughter Lily has been kidnapped fifteen minutes ago. I want an APB put out everywhere. I think this is connected to the Death eaters wanting me dead. I want a list of every empty and abandoned building in the country. Divvy it up and find her! I want updates every fifteen minutes. Thank you." He went to his station, sat down and wept quietly for a few minutes. Harry collected himself and picked up his WC.

XX

James Potter loves to joke around. If ever he was made fun of (which happened quite often, since he's Harry Potter's son), he'd just laugh it off and retaliate. He rarely takes things seriously, but can be very on task and efficient when the occasion demanded it.

That morning, James woke up ar around 7:00 and got dressed. His Wiz-Communicator beeped. Since two of his roommates were still asleep, James went out to the corridor to answer it.

"Hello?"

"James, it's your father." Harry replied.

James was slightly surprised. He knew his father would never call this early unless it was urgent. "Dad. What's up?"

Harry took a deep breath before answering. "Your sister has been kidnapped."

James' throat went dry. He froze and felt his heart jump into his throat. "Wh...when?"

"This morning." Harry replied. "Mom's with me at the Ministry."

"Do we know why Lily was kidnapped?" James asked.

"We're trying to find that out right now." Harry replied. "Will you please let Albus know?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Harry sighed. "James, I want you and albus to be extra careful today. Whoever kidnapped Lily might come after you too."

"Why would you say that?" Asked James, confused.

Harry paused before saying "Never mind. Just be very careful and stay inside the grounds at all times. If you see any strangers, don't talk to them. Call me."

"All right, I will." James replied. "I hope you find Lily soon."

"Me too." Harry said. They said good-bye and hung up. Harry then called Hagrid and Neville and explained the situation. "I want you to keep a close watch on James and Albus. You know they're bound to run off."

"Don't worry, Harry. Hagrid and I will keep a close watch on them." Neville assured him. "Want us to follow them to every class?"

"Neville, I'm counting on you." Harry said slightly irritated. "Danger could be lurking around every corner."

Neville knew his friend was worried. He decided to keep his smart-ass remarks to himself. "They'll be fine."

"Thanks."

_**7:25:56 AM**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

"Aaaah! Spider!"

That was the voice of Rose Weasley, Hugo's older sister and Hermione and Ron's oldest child. Rose had a slight fear of spiders.

Rose backed up onto her bed. "Kill it! Kill it!"

Rose's friend Beth rolled her eyes, grabbed a scrap af parchment and a small box to put the spider in. "It won't kill you, Rose..." Beth scooped up the spider.

"Just....get rid of it, please..." Rose squeaked.

"Why are you so scared of spiders?" Asked another one of Rose's roommates Jessica.

"Because when I was five, my Uncle George enlarged a spider when he was bored and made it skid across the room, and it ran into me when I walked into the room." Rose explained. "My dad was mad. You should've seen..." Rose's WC beeped and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Rose, it's your mom." Hermione replied.

"Hi, Mommy!" Rose replied, smiling. "What's going on?"

Hermione sigh3ed deeply. "It's your father. He got attacked this morning. He's in the hospital."

Rose's face fell into shock and horror. "Is...is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, darling." Hermione said reassuringly while trying to convince herself. "The healers are doing everything they can."

"What attacked him?" Rose asked.

"They're trying to find out right now." Hermione replied.

Rose swallowed back tears. "When can I see him?"

"Soon." Hermione promise. "I'll call you when he wakes up."

"Okay." Rose sniffed.

"Rose? Are you going to be okay?" Hermione asked.

Rose nodded. "Yeah...um..."

"I already spoke with Professor Flitwick." Hermione wen on. "He says if you're ot up to it, you can skip a few classes."

:"No." Rose shook her head. "I'll be fine." She sighed. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Hermione said. "'Bye, sweetie."

"Bye." Rose hung up and wiped her wet eyes.

Beth walked over to her friend. "What's wrong?"

"My Dad was attacked this morning." Rose explained, her voice shaking. "He's in the hospital."

"Oh." Beth hugged Rose comfortingly. "I'm sorry."

_**7:40:02 AM**_

_**Ministry of Magic**_

Chloe walked quickly over to Harry's workstation. "Harry. I uncovered another lead."

Harry stood up and walked over to Chloe. "Show me."

"A Derek Boswin." Chloe unraveled a scroll. "Born, Scotland in 1978, Slytherin Head Boy at Hogwarts, and joined You-Know-Who's inner circle in 1996. He was last seen in London." She pulled out a smaller piece of parchment. "Here's his last known address."

"Thanks, Chloe. Good work." Harry ran over to two of his coworkers Ivers and Clark. "Ivers! Clark! We got a lead. Let's go!"

_**7:42:45 AM**_

_**Somewhere in England**_

Darkness.

That was all Lily could see. For almost forty-five minutes, she's had a burlap sack over her head and a gag in her mouth. Her hands were tied behind her back. Her eyes were red from crying. Where was she? Who are those people? Lily felt two bog arms lift her up and carry her through a building. The arms put her down, and she felt the burlap sack being pulled off of her. Lily blinked and looked around. She was in a dark, windowless room lit by wandlight. The gag was pulled from her mouth.

"There's no one around to hear you scream, so don't bother." A deep raspy voice told her.

"I want to go home." Lily whimpered.

The man didn't respond. He left the room and close a heavy steel door. Lily curled her knees under her chin and cried harder. Will she ever get out of here?

_**7:45:20 AM **_

_**London, England**_

Harry, Ivers, and Clark positioned themselves outside Boswin's apartment. Harry knocked. No answer. Harry knocked louder. Still no answer. Finally, he unlocked the door with magic and kicked it open., wand brandished.

The apartment was dark, and seemingly empty.

"_Humonis Revolo._" Harry whispered. The room glowed slightly, telling the trio that someone was there. Harry motioned for the two to spread out. The quietly searched the apartment. Harry walked into a bedroom, which was also dfark. He lit his wand and shined it over possible hiding spots. The light finally landed on a piece of robes sticking out from under the bed. Harry smirked, put out his wandlight, and closed the door while still in the room.

Harry heard someone creep out slowly from under the bed and stand up. He raised his wand and Stunned the figure, the opened the blinds and the door. "In here! I've got him!" Harry bound the hostile with rope and put him face-up on the bed. "_Ennervate._"

Bswin's eyes snapped open. His eyes landed on Harry, and he smirked and chuckled. "I was wondering when you'd catch me."

Harry aimed his wand at Boswin's heart., "Where is my daughter? I know you kidnapped her."

Boswin feigned confused. "Hmmmm? Oh...that was your daughter? I had no idea-"

Harry dug his wand into Boswin's chest. "Don't give me that crap! You tell me where you are keeping Lily, or so help me, I will torture you until you do!"

Ivers and Clark ran into the room. Harry turned to them. "Search this room to see if you can find anything." He turned back to Boswin. "Who are you working for?" Boswin still didn't budge. "I didn't want to have to do this." He raised his wand. "_Crucio!_"

Boswin twitched and yelled out in pain. He panted for breath when it was over. "That all you got?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Harry glared at Boswin. "Tell me where Lily is!"

Boswin smirked. "No. Never!" He wriggled free, pulled a knife from his robes and stabbed himself in the heart.

"No!" Harry cried out. He pulled he knife free, but it was too late. Harry took deep breaths and touched the bridge of his nose and sniffed. Boswin was their only lead. Now what were they going to do?

"Harry, I found something." Ivers spoke up. He held out an envelope. "It's a letter from Boswin addressed to Draco Malfoy."

_**7:59:59...**_

_**8:00:00**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**What do you think? Let me know!**


	3. 8:00 AM to 9:00 AM

**Ok...a little heads-up: most, if not all of the Weasley grandchildren are gonna show up in this chapter (As in Harry's children, nieces, and nephews), plus some OCs. So, I hope this chapter isn't too confusing or forced.**

**Here are the ages of all of the Weasley grandchildren and their friends:**

**Victoire (Bill and Fleur's daughter)- 18, 7th year**

**Fred (George and Angelina's son)- 17, 6th year**

**Molly (Percy and his wife Audrey's first daughter)- 16, 6th year**

**Stephen (Molly's younger sister Lucy's boyfriend)- 16, 6th year**

**Darla (Fred's "girlfriend")- 16, 6th year**

**Teri- 15, 5th year**

**Libby- 15, 5th year**

**Aspen Jordan (Lee Jordan's daughter. Since we don't know what happened to him after the war, let's say he got married and had a daughter)- 15, 5th year**

**Roxanne (Fred and Angelina's daughter)- 15, 4th year**

**Max Thomas (Dean Thomas' son. Let's say Dean got married and had one son)- 15, 4th year**

**Dominique- (Bill and Fleur's youngest daughter)- 15, 4th year**

**Lucy (Molly's younger sister)- 14, 4th year**

**Juliet Ford (James' best friend)- 14, 3rd year**

**Louis (Bill and Fleurs' son)- 14, 3rd year**

**James- 14. 3rd year**

**Al- 12, 1st year**

**Rose- 12, 1st year**

**Scorpius- 12, 1st year**

_**The following takes place between 8:00 AM and 9:00 AM **_

_**8:01:01 AM**_

_**London, England**_

Harry stared at the letter._ 'How did I know Malfoy was involved? Most important:_ how was _he involved? Was he behind the attack on McGonagol?'_

"Sir?" Ivers approached Harry. "We searched the whole apartment. There's nothing informative here."

Harry shook out of his thoughts and cleared his throat. "Thank you. "Transport this body to St. Mungos. I'll be at the Ministry."

"Yes, sir."

_**8:03:35 AM**_

_**Ministry of Magic**_

Ginny stood up when Harry apparated inside Hermione's office. "Did you find anything?"

"I don't know." Harry held up a letter. "I think Malfoy may be involved."

Hermione paled. "Okmay, so what are you going to do?"

"Does he still work at Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked through her files for a few minutes, then looked uyp. "Yes, he does."

"All right. I'll be back soon." Harry raised his wand to apparate.

"Wait!" Hermione held her hand up to stop him. "We don't know how Malfoy is involved."

"Hermione, there was a letter of recruitment in Boswin's apartment addressed to him." Harry snapped. "How much more evidence do we need?"

Hermione sighed in defeat. When Harry decided on something, it is pretty hard to talk him out of it. "Okay. Let me know what you find."

"I'm coming with you." Ginny spoke up.

Harry turned to her. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"This is _my_ baby, okay? I let them take her!" Ginny shrieked. She started crying again. "This is my fault. I'm coming, and you can't stop me!" Harry tried to hold her, but Ginny kept smacking him away. He eventually hugged her. Ginny calmed down. "Bring her back, Harry. Please, bring Lily back."

Harry hugged and kissed her. "As I said earlier, I promise I will br9ing her back." He pulled away and disapperated.

Ginny sniffed and covered her face with her hands.

_**8:07:41 AM**_

_**Knockturn Alley**_

Knockturn Allery, after twenty years after the second Wizards War hadn't changed one bit. This was okay with Harry, since it wouldn't take that long to get to Malfoy. He strode into Borgin and Burkes and spotted a tall man with a pale face and even whiter, long hair tied back into a ponytail.

"...top of the line. They only made five of these..." Harry heard Malfoy say. He silently crept along until he was in Malfoy's line of vision. He continued talking with his customer, until he saw Harry. His eyes narrowed, and he turned back to his customer. "If that['s all, that'll be five thousand galleons."

The customer shook his head and muttered. "No thanks. Too expensive for me."

Malfoy waited until he left, then walked over to Harry. "Potter. What are you doing here?"

Harry held up the letter. "We need to talk."

_**8:14:45 AM**_

_**Borgin and Burkes**_

After the war, Draco Malfoy got his life back together. He got a job at Borgin's and was eventually promoted to manager. He met his wife, Astoria Greengrass at a party thrown by her older sister Daphne. They fell in love, got married and had one child, Scorpius, whom they treasured dearly.

Now in his office, Harry looked around at pictures of Draco and his family. Draco sighed and faced Harry. "All right, what do you want?"

"What do you know about Derek Boswin?" Harry asked.

"He;'s a son of a bitch." Draco shrugged. "I got a letter from him, recruiting me for..." He stopped himself. "Why do you need to know?"

"My daughter has been kidnapped over an hour ago." Harry replied. "McGonagall and a couple other friends of mine are dead, and Ron is in the hos0ppital. I just want to know why."

Draco smirked. "It would seem that everything that happened twenty years ago is catching up with you."

Harry's eyes narrowed. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco, who put his hands up in surrender. "What is your involvement?"

"Excuse me?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me." Harry seethed. "There is a recruitment letter addressed to you, and you seem to know what's going on. So tell me: _what is your involvement?_"

"I have no involvement!" Draco snapped. Harry scoffed and shook his head disbelieving. "Look around you, Potter! Do you see anything indicating I am still on the Dark Side? I saw that the Dark Side did nothing to me except ruin my life! I have nothing more to gain from it! I put all that behind me, and so has Astoria, and don't you dare bring her into this!"

"Then why have they recruited you?"

"Because they obviously thought I was still interested!" Draco replied. He put his hands down and sighed. "I wrote them back replying 'No thank you'. I didn't..._don't_ want my wife and son dragged into this. I don't want my boy to have the same life I once had."

Harry sighed and put his wand down. He could see now that Draco was an honest man. "All right. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"Draco...you seem to know a lot about the Death Eaters. We could protect you and your family in exchange for information." Harry said earnestly. "You know how they think."

"I have no interest in helping you." Draco shook his head.

Harry grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. "We are talking about my family! Now either you help me, or I can guarantee, your wife and son _will_ be involved by both the ministry and the Death Eaters!"

_**8:21:06**_

_**Ministry of Magic**_

After a few minutes, Draco finally gave in and decided to help. They apparated to the visitor's entrance. Security was extremely tight, and they searched both Harry and Draco.

"Sorry about that." Harry said as they walked to the elevators. "Since the theft last week, we're being extra careful."

"What was stolen?" Asked Draco. Harry lifted an eyebrow at him. "Sorry. None of my business."

_**8:24:56**_

_**Hermione Weasley's Office**_

Hermione and Ginny looked up whern Harry entered the room with Draco. Ginny looked at Harry qwuizzaxall=y.

Harry explained to the women what hapopened in Borgin and Burkes. Hermione smiled weakly, and Ginny just sighed and sat back down.

"I don't know how helpful I'll be, but I'll do what I can." Draco responded.

"All right." Hermione took out a parchment and quill and ink. "Let's start with how much you know aobut the Death eaters today."

Harry's WC beeped. He checked it and sighed. "Excuse me. I gotta take this." He stepped outside. "Al. What's up?"

\

"James told me that Lily was kidnapped. Is that true?" Al inquired.

"Yeah. It is." Harry replied quietly. "Did he also tell you to be exctra careful today?"

Albus sighed. "Yeah. Oh my God, Dad..."

"I know. It'll be all right, son." Harry said consolingly. "Just be extra careful today. I'll let you know as soon as we find her."

Albus swallowed. "Okay."

_**8:31:13 AM**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Great Hall**_

"I still can't believe he defeated the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time."

Harry's nephew Fred, his sister Roxanne, their cousins Dominique and Louis, and their classmates were all talking about Harry Potter's final defeat of Lord Voldemort. It was Roxanne's boyfriend Max who spoke.

"I mean, fighting him five times while still underage? That's awesome!" Max exclaimed.

"Hey, speaking of awesome," Leon Mclaggan spoke up, much to everyone's annoyance. "did I tell you about the time my great-grandfather fended off three werewolves with a broken arm?"

Roxanne sighed. "Yes, Leon. About a hundred times!"

A Ravenclaw by the name of Alex Boot walked by. "Uh, If I heard that correct, Mclaggan, it was the _werewolves_ who fought _your great-grandfather!_"

"Ohhhh!" Louis, Max, Roxanne, Fred, and Dom chorused.

Mclaggan glared at Alex. "Up yours, Boot!"

The girls giggled. Fred shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Holy shit, mate."

Albus sat down next to Rose. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Oh, Mclaggan's just trying to convince everyone that his family is better than ours, and that his dad is better than yours."

"Mate, _no one_ is better than Harry Potter!" Piped up Louis. He turned to Albus. "You look just like him, you know."

Albus blushed slightly and smiled. He didn't mind him being told he looks just like his father. And he always loves listening to stories about him. Thanks."

_**8:35:58 AM**_

_**Grand Hall**_

Lucy Weasley liked to look over her notes before going to class. Her boyfriend Stephen, a sixth year Slytherin came up behind her. Lucy smiled.

"Hi." She kissed him on the lips.

Lucy's older sister Molly walked down the grand staircase. "Hey, you two! Cut it out!" She said teasingly.

Lucy and Stephen pulled apart and smiled at her. "I can't kiss my own girlfriend?" Asked Stephen.

"Well, your date isn't for another..." She checked her watch. "Eleven hours."

Stephen chuckled and turned to Lucy. "I have to get ready for class, anyway." he kissed her again. "I'll see you later."

"Not if I see you first." Lucy said flirtatuously. She giggled as she watched Stephen walk off, and turned to her sister, who had a concerned expression on her face. "What?"

"Where does he always run off to?" Asked Molly.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You're not still suspicious of him, are you? I can't believe it's because he's in Slytherin."

"Oh, come off it. You know me better than _that_!" Molly folded her arms.

Lucy chuckled. "Okay, then what is it?"

"It's just strange." Molly admitted. "His behavior, I mean. He always runs off for some reason he's not telling, and he never talks about himself."

"So? Some people are private. Like Dad for instance." Lucy shrugged. "Look,. If there was anything wrong, I would know."

_'I seriously doubt that...' _Molly bit her tongue. "Okay. Fine. I'm just looking out for you."

"Okay."

_**8:46:37 AM**_

_**Ministry of Magic**_

Ivers ran to Hermione's office and opened the door. Her looked around for Harry and spotted him. "Sir! I just received word: Dedulus Diggle and Elphias Diggs were both fo8nd dead a few minutes ago."

"Oh, no!" Hermione exclaimed.

"They were in the Order of the Phoenix, right?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Harry nodded. He sighed. Then a thought occurred to him. "Oh, my God!"  
He ran to Kingsley's office ignoring calls from his wife and sister-in-law. He slammed the door open, scaring the hell of out Kingsley.

"My God, Potter! What is it?" Kingsley asked.

"Do you still have a picture of the second Order of the Phoenix organization?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." He rummaged around for it. "May I ask why?"

"Diggle and Diggs were found dead less than five minutes ago." Harry replied. "In think it's connected to McGonagall's death."

"The Order of the Phoenix?" Kingsley gasped in horror.

Harry nodded._ 'This is going to be a long day...'_

_**8:55:32 AM**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

Victoire saw herself as the protector of her many cousins. Oftentimes, she would make sure they were doing their homework, and not slacking off, and keeping themselves out of trouble. She got along with most of her cousins, and is really close to Molly. They were only a year and a half apart.

Victoire caught up with Molly. "_Bonsoir, madamoiselle. Ca va_?"

Molly smiled at her cousin's French. "I'm doing just fine, Vic."

Victoire studied her cousin's face, which was concerned and unsure. "Worried about Lily?"

Molly sighed. "Yeah...also...Stephen is really suspicious to me."

"Lucy's boyfriend?" Vic asked. Molly nodded. "How is he suspicious?"

"He never talks about himself and he always rushes off to do stuff in secret." Molly admitted. "I don't know. Don't you think it's weird?"

"Not really. I mean, I don't always tell Teddy everything." Vic shrugged. "Well, we'd best be off to our classes. _Au revoir_. And try not to worry too much. You'll get zits."

Molly smiled. "Ok. Thanks." Molly walked down two hallways before spotting Stephen around the corner. She flattened herself against the wall and listened.

"I know." Stephen was saying. "It'll be done soon...I understand...I won't let you down...Good-bye."

Molly gasped inwardly and stiffened. What had he meant by "It will be done soon"? What was "it"? And who was he talking to? Molly swallowed and took a deep breath. She walked around the corner and nearly bumped into Stephen. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "Sorry..."

"It's okay." Stephen said moving aside to let her pass. He noticed the tense look on her face. "Everything okay?"

Molly forced a smile. "Yeah. Everything's fine." She lied. She walked off, still looking shocked and nervous.

_**8:59:59..**_

_**9:00:00**_


	4. 9:00 AM to 10:00 AM

_**The following takes place between 9:00 AM to 10:00 AM **_

_**9:00:01 AM**_

_**Ministry of Magic**_

"Travers died a few weeks ago in prison."

Draco was breifing Hermione and Harry on the current whereabouts of Voldemort's death eaters. He sat at Hermione's desk with Hermione and Harry looking over his shoulder.

"Avery is still at large...Doyle, I have no idea...Crabbe is at large and still pissed about his sons' death." Draco was saying.

"Why? It was his own fault." Harry asked.

"Mm. Try explaining that to Crabbe." Draco said simply. "All right, that's all of them that I remember."

"So, how many is that?" Asked Hermione.

"Upwards of twenty." Draco answered. "Not including reinforcements."

Harry exhaled sharply. "Where are the reinforcements coming from?"

"All over." Draco stood up. "The ministry, Diagon Alley, Hogwarts..."

"Whoa, wait, you're saying there are people inside Hogwarts now working for the death eaters?" Harry asked. "How sure are you?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but it is possible." Draco replied.

Harry bit his lip in thought. The thought of someone working inside Hogwarts at this very moment for the Death Eaters was terrifying. His sons were there along with most of his nieces and nephews. What if that person used one of them to get to Harry?

"Harry?" Hermione snapped Harry from his thoughts. "I'm sure they'll be fine. Like Draco said, it's not definite."

Harry sighed inwardly. "I hope so..."

XX

_**9:08:11 AM**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

Molly paced around the Gryffindor common room holding her WC. It was her free period, and she didn't have homework, so she decided to call the Ministry to inquire about Stephen. She knew it was her paranoia speaking, but it couldn't hurt to check it out.

Molly's WC beeped. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Ms. Weasley, this is Adam Soransen. I'm returning your message." The man said.

"Oh, yeah. Hi." Molly greeted. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You said you were concerned about a phone conversation you overheard?"

"Yeah...it's my sister's boyfriend Stephen Sanders." She explained. "He said something about 'it will be done, and I won't let you down.'"

"Why is that suspicious?" Adam asked.

"It's just the way he was talking, plus he never talks about himself..." Molly smiled wryly and chuckled. "I'm a little paranoid sometimes and protective of my little sister. It's probably nothing."

"Probably, but given everything that's been going on this morning, every little detail counts." Adam replied. "I'll look into it. And Miss Weasley, I will need to tell your uncle about this."

"No problem." Molly nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Good-bye."

Molly hung up and sighed. _'Hopefully it's nothing...'_

XXX

_**9:17:23 AM**_

_**The Ministry of Magic**_

"So, it's assumed then that the Death Eaters are after the members of the second Order of the Phoenix?"

Harry and Hermione were in a meeting with Kingsley. It was Kingsley who spoke. Harry nodded. "It fits. The pictures that were stamped with the Dark Mark were the victims that were killed this morning."

"Then we should warn the rest of the members." Hermione suggested.

Kingsley nodded. "Get right on that."

"Of course." Hermione and Harry stood up.

"Potter, stay a minute." Kingsley pointed to Harry. Hermione left and Harry sat back down. "Have you spoken to the rest of your extended family since the kidnapping?"

Harry shook his head. "I warned James and Albus to be careful today, though."

"That's good. What about your aunt and uncle and cousin?" Kingsley asked.

"Oh...the Snicklefritzes." Harry slumped his shoulders.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh, never mind." Harry shook his head. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, since your family's in danger, wouldn't you want to warn them of it?" Kingsley raised an eyebrow.

"Why? They already have Lily. You're saying they'll kidnap my entire family?" Asked Harry.

"I'm talking about torture and murder." Kingsley said seriously. "You really want to take that chance of them not knowing what's going on?"

Harry rubbed both hands through his hair. Well, the Death Eaters do mean business...maybe it'd be a good idea. He stood up. "I'll be back in a half-hour."

"Good man."

XXX

_**9:35:54 AM**_

_**Sussex, England**_

An old, run-down cottage, three men sat around a table. One of them, Dolohov spoke up. "Do we have a plan?"

"Indeed, we do." Answered another man. "We have a way to get to Potter to get to Shacklebolt."

"The girl." The third man nodded.

"Yes." The second man nodded.

"So, are we going to act on it, or sit around talking about it?" A fourth man walked into the room and sat down.

"But of course, Doyle." Dolohov replied. "We just need to wait for the opportune moment. By the way, how's the cauldron coming along?"

"We still haven't found it." The second man reported. "There's still a few more hiding places to check."

"Well, get on with it. It must happen tonight." Dolohov urged. His men nodded.

XXX

_**9:40:43 AM**_

_**London, England**_

Harry found a pay phone booth a few blocks away from the Ministry. He put in a few coins an dialed a number.

"Stein, Howard, Jones, and Dursley; how can I help you?"

"I need to speak to Dudley Dursley, please. It's urgent." Harry said into the reciever.

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Harry Potter."

"One moment, please." A few minutes later, Dudley answered.

"Dursley."

"Hello, Dudley. It's Harry."

"Harry. Well, this is a surprise." He said politely. "It's not everyday I hear from you on a day that the banks are open."

Harry chuckled quietly then sobered up. "Listen...remember how I killed the dark wizard Lord Voldemort twenty years ago?"

"Yes. Vaguely."

"Well, his followers are after me for revenge. They want me dead by the end of the day. And...they might come after you and your family." Harry swallowed. "Because you're related to me."

Dudley sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Again?"

"Well, at least last time, it was twenty years ago." Harry shrugged trying to lighten up the mood.

"Okay, well, thanks for the warning." Dudley said sincerely.

"You're welcome." Harry sighed. "Good-bye."

"Good-bye."

Harry hung up. He exited the phone booth and started walking to the Ministry. His WC beeped.

"Potter."

"Hey, Harry, it's Adam."

"Hey, Adam, what's up?"

"I just stumbled upon a potential lead...but I'm not sure how solid it is." Adam reported.

"Do tell."

"One of your nieces overheard her sister's boyfriend talking on the phone to someone about sometihng being done, and that he won't be disappointed." Adam replied.

Harry paused, his heart beating fast. "Who was it?"

"I don't know. It was Molly who overheard her sister's boyfriend Stephen Sanders." Adam said.

"Have you found out more?" Harry asked, speeding up.

"He's in Slytherin House at Hogwarts...his grandparents were big time You-Know-Who supporters. That's about it." Adam shrugged.

_'I wonder if Draco knows him.' _Harry thought. "All right. I'll be at the Ministry in a few minutes. Let me know if you find out more."

"I will."

Harry hung up and called Molly.

_**9:55:23 AM**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

Molly headed to her next class. Her WC rang. "Hello?"

"Molly, it's Uncle Harry."

"Hello, Uncle Harry. Did you talk to Adam...?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I did." Harry nodded. "How long ago was this conversation?"

"About an hour ago."

"And how long has Lucy been seeing this boy?"

"For almost a year." Molly answered. "Why? Did you find out something?"

Harry shook his head. "Just that his grandparents were big Voldemort fans."

Molly flinched slightly and looked around before whispering "Are you sure it's safe to say his name? What if the Death Eaters jinxed it again?" Molly heard many stories about Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Most gave her nightmares that lasted for weeks.

Harry quickly looked around for any Death Eaters. "I hadn't thought about that."

"Uncle Harry, what if Stephen is a Death Eater?" Molly asked worriedly.

"Well, your father will not be happy with the news." Harry said.

"True." Molly approached her classroom. "I gotta go. Class starts in just a minute."

"All right. I'll talk to you later." Harry replied. "And Molly? Don't worry too much about Stephen."

"I won't. Bye." Molly hung up.

_**9:59:59 **_

_**10:00:00**_


End file.
